We intend to establish a small animal facility for breeding and maintaining a colony of genetically hypertensive rats of the New Zealand strain. This strain has a biochemical lesion involving prostaglandin catabolism which may contribute to the development of hypertension and which is not shared by the Japanese strain (SHR) of hypertensive rat. The New Zealand strain is not now available to investigators in the United States. If we are successful in establishing a colony, we shall make the New Zealnad strain available to other investigators and share our experience with those interested in establishing coloniew of this strain. Additionally, this facility will become available for establishing other presently unavailable strains such as the salt sensitive strain established by Bianchi in Milan.